the_hephaestus_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Project Lineage
This is a list of our Assassins and their ancestry. Please let me know if you would like to be added (Purplebatman, just PM me on Reddit). Information should include current rank, Assassin origins (basically what country your ancestor(s) come from i.e. British, American, German), and your ancestor. For the ancestor, please give me a small bio on them. Include the era in which they lived in (can be as vague as a certain century or an actual DOB and DOD) and their accomplishments in the Order. You may add any additional information if you so wish. WolfKingAdam: Rank: Mentor Assassin Origins: At least as far as Roman; Born into the Brotherhood. Ancestor: Laura Trovain. Lived in England in the mid to late 19th century. More information pending Animus sessions. ---- SamGearon: Rank: Recruit Assassin Origins: Irish (by extension, possibly British) Ancestor: Great-grandfather who participated in the 1916 Easter Rising and joined the Brotherhood shortly after, presumably 15 or 16 years of age. ---- blob180: Rank: Assassin 1st Rank Assassin Origins: Anglo-Irish Ancestor: Godfather who moved to the United States arrow Rank: Protege-WKA Assassin Origins: Canadian (by extension, possibly British or French) Ancestor: Anne "Feather" White. Born in 1795 somewhere in Ontario. As an Assassin, based in Ontario, Boston, and New York. Died in 1867. ---- Nebula264: Rank: Protege-CM Assassin Origins: Scottish, Clan MacIntosh; Born into the Brotherhood. Ancestor: No known Assassin ancestors. ---- Thebigcahuna: Rank: Disciple Assassin Origins: Portugal (by extension, possibly Spanish) Ancestor: Amandes Soltador. Born in August 1799 in Porta Delgada, Portugal. Joined Brotherhood at 13 years of age. Murdered by explosion in January 1835. ---- TheAssassinJoker: Rank: Assassin Rank 2 KIA Assassin Origins: Canadian, British Ancestor: William Holmes. Worked together with Anne "Feather" White. Operated in Ontario, Boston, and New York. ---- Leafystormclouds840: Rank: Assassin 2nd Rank Assassin Origins: American, French, Transylvanian Ancestor: Michele Confrérie. Operated in Lorraine, France. She was born into it, and her ancestors were from Transylvania. Zamfira Frăție, Michele's great grandmother, joined the Brotherhood because her family was 'mistaken for vampires' and was murdered in front of her. She was a bastard child, and was kept hidden from society, meaning the assailants weren't aware of her existence. She joined the Brotherhood to avenge her family, and to keep others from knowing the same injustice. ---- forlackofaclevername: Rank: Recruit Assassin Origins: American; First Gen. Ancestor: No known Assassin Ancestors. ---- lakenanners: Rank: Assassin 1st Rank Assassin Origins: French, British, Italian; Born into the Brotherhood Ancestor: Francois Armistead Worked. Lived in the early eighteenth century in France. Helped recover several POE's. Killed by a rogue assassin. ---- 1337_Jargon: Rank: Assassin 2nd Rank Assassin Origins: British, French Ancestors (oldest to latest): Tobias Crisp. Operated in London, England during the early 1700's. Was not born into the brotherhood but became one during a path of vengeance when his family was attacked and murdered before his eyes as a child. They were searching for a family heirloom. A golden staff. He became a pirate in his later teenage years in order to find and kill those responsible. Eventually his path and goals crossed with that of the Assassin's and he was inducted into the order. Eventually found and killed all those responsible but never recovered his family heirloom. Declined a mentor position in order to pursue a family. Died at a ripe old age. Marian Duval. Operated in Marseille, France during 1920-1949. Was involved heavily in World War II. Tried to defend France from the attack of the Nazi's but failed. Began help smuggle Jewish families out of Europe and into the United States using a personal vessel of hers. Eventually she came to the attention of high ranking Nazi official Heinrich Himmler. He had been searching for several important occult artifacts for the Fuhrer including a golden spear that had dropped out of history nearly 200 years previous when pirates attacked a British family's personal vessel. She fought on and off with Himmler for years, continuing her quest to help Jewish family's escape, until she and Himmler had their final showdown shortly after the war had ended. Himmler had attempted to go into hiding on an island near the America's but Marian tracked him down. Their was a fierce battle in which Marian was gravely injured thanks to Himmler possessing the spear that he had been searching for. Eventually he was defeated, not killed, but defeated. Marian wanted him to see true justice for his crimes and spend his time rotting in prison. She sailed for England, hiding the spear on a remote island located near Bermuda. After turning Himmler into British custody she retired to the Americas. Issac Kennedy I. Jargon's direct grandfather. Operated in Virginia during 1956-1980. Cherokee/Black mixed man who's career as an assassin was generally tame. He was an average assassin with an average life. He never really got too involved in the big events during his day and instead chose to remain mediocre. It wasn't until 1978 when he was sent on assignment to Miami to investigate several disappearances of ships and sailors. The Mentor's of the time believed it to be related to TOWCB. The Templars believed the same thing. Kennedy clashed with the Templars several times through his year in Miami. And eventually dropped out of knowledge all together after going to sea to investigate the disappearances. Issac Kennedy lost contact with both the world and the brotherhood all together. He returned to Virginia eight months later; retiring from the brotherhood with no explanation for his leave of absence. He seemed different. Eventually he was diagnosed with paranoid delusions and shipped off to a mental institution. He died there, leaving behind a widow and two young sons. ---- ck-pasta: Rank: Mentor Assassin Origins: American (by extension, possibly British) Ancestor: James Weston. Was not an Assassin. ---- Rtjustice1: Rank: Assassin 3nd Rank Assassin Origins: American (by extension, possibly British); First Gen. Ancestor: No known Assassin ancestors Terexo: Rank: Master Assassin Assassin Origins: Japanese Ancestor: Minamoto no Yoritomo (1147 - 1199). Defeated the Taira clan and fought in the Genpei War. Met a Muslim assassin in 1176. Minamoto is considered an Assassin but not a real Assassin Audiocontrol: Rank: Novice Assassin Origins: Irish, British, Spanish; First Gen. Ancestor: No known Assassin ancestors. ---- syo2012: Rank: Master Assassin Assassin Origins: Wallachian Ancestor: Eduard Ionescu; 'The Bull'. Born in 1558 in Târgovişte. Joined the Assassins in 1576. Died in 1628. ---- pboy1232: Rank: Animus AI, Deceased Assassin; Wheatley Assassin Origins: Armenian Ancestor: Haik Nahabed. Armenian Patriarch and Assassin. ---- aMasterKey: Rank: Disciple Assassin Origins: Persian; Born into the Brotherhood Ancestor: Possibly Darius of Persia. ---- Skyryder96: Rank: Assassin 3rd Rank Assassin Origins: Native American; Joined the Brotherhood Ancestor: Running Wolf. Native American marksman, best of his day. 19th century. ---- jjacobmartinn: Rank: Novice Assassin Origins: Dutch Ancestor: Frederik Arend, born in 1582 in the Low Countries to Assassin parents. After his father was brutally murdered, and his mother and sister sold to brothels by the Spanish Templars, he spends ALL of his life assassinating those who took everything from him. He played a key role in the Eighty Years' War, and died 3 years after the War's end (1651) in Amsterdam, after bringing his family there to spread the Creed. ---- DolphinDoom: Rank: Assassin 2nd Rank Assassin Origins: Italy; adopted by Order members Ancestor: No known Assassin ancestors. ---- DatAsianGurl: Rank: Animus AI, Deceased Assassin Assassin Origins: Arabic, Italian Ancestor: Fiorenza Bianchi, Italian Assassin that lived in Ezio Auditore da Firenze's lifetime. She was a shop owner who got shut down by the Borgia. Ezio later helped reopen it. After being (violently) shut down again, she joined the Order, and became one of Ezio's favorite Assassins. Also an Arabic ancestor, who was an informant in Jerusalem. That is all that is known. ---- NittyGrittyKenny: Rank: Assassin 1st Rank Assassin Origins: Russian Ancestor: No known Assassin ancestors. ---- Dr_Creepz: Rank: Assassin 3rd Rank Assassin Origins: Russian Ancestor: Nikolai Orelev ThatUnspokenGuy: Rank: Assassin 2nd Rank Assassin Origins: British/Scottish Ancestor: No known Assassin ancestors. ---- charmingly_anxious: Rank: Disciple Assassin Origins: Scots-Irish Ancestor: No known Assassin ancestors.